scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. E
This article is about the secret identity of Ricky Owens. For his successor, see Harlan Ellison. : | actor= Lewis Black Jeff Bennett , season 2, episode 12. }} Mr. E was the former anonymous person who helped the new Mystery Incorporated in their earlier mysteries. His alias was a pun of the word "mystery." He signified his clues' authenticity by marking them with his personal wax seal — the letter E. He was later revealed to be Ricky Owens, a member of the original Mystery Incorporated who disappeared in the Crystal Cove Caves. Physical appearance Mr. E was very stocky, Caucasian male, with a large body. He wore a purple jacket over a horizontal yellow and white stripy t-shirt. He had scraggly brown hair and a beard. He also had dark, sunken eyes. His jacket had his seal with an 'E' on it. Personality Mr. E was sinister and larger-than-life. Although he helped the gang, he also hired Alice May (which made him complicit in her crime of kidnapping and temporarily imprisoning a young man). , season 1, episode 6. He teamed up with Professor Pericles despite the parrot having betrayed him in the past and shared his desire to find the treasure. However, when Pericles began committing very dangerous acts, E planned to kick him out of the group, only to be betrayed by Brad and Judy and was powerless to oppose Pericles. He also greatly cared for Cassidy Williams and was noticeably distraught when he realized she was gone. As the Time of Nibiru approached, he came to greatly regret everything he's done to the gang and everyone around him to the point where he lost the will to live, being delighted that he and his former friends were going to die. As a final act of redemption, he sacrificed himself to save the young Mystery Inc. from the Evil Entity, his last words being to forget about him and save themselves. In the Post-Nibiru reality, Owens never became Mr. E and was therefore a much kinder, lighthearted man, happily married to Cassidy and having a true friendship with Pericles. Skills and abilities He was very successful at making money. He had a keytar and knew how to play it. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one .]] He called K-Ghoul and said that they shouldn't had brought back the locket that Daphne Blake found in the sewers and that the real mystery had just begun. , season 1, episode 1. He sent the gang to Gatorsburg and replaced their stolen engine. , season 1, episode 2. He gave them a CD that helped them solve the case. , season 1, episode 3. When Daphne was kidnapped by the Man-Crab, Mr. E provided an 8-Track cassette and an article talking about other people disappearing, meaning the kidnappings have had happened before. , season 1, episode 4. He also provided an old yearbook from Crystal Cove High School, with a page about the previous Mystery Incorporated. He used an accomplice at the faire, offering Velma advice not to give up on Shaggy, as well as a box with a picture and a message as stated in the section below. , season 1, episode 8. Through his henchman he gave the gang a magazine with a clue to a vampire case. , season 1, episode 11. He stole a box containing the Darrow Family Archives from Darrow University and gave it to the gang. It appeared that Mr. E was trying to make sure the gang would stay together. , season 1, episode 12. He gave Shaggy two notes in a bag of Nature Slivers, telling him about a mystery at the hospital. , season 1, episode 13. He spoke with Angel Dynamite in his secret lair within Destroido Corp. , season 1, episode 21. He monitored the gang from his lair when they were menaced by the Obliteratrix. , season 1, episode 25. Season two He told Velma and Marcie to get the piece of the Planispheric Disk in Baba Yaga's House. When Marcie came home, she found him in her living room, and he warned her not to side with Mystery Incorporated, stating that their days were numbered. , season 2, episode 2. He informed Angel Dynamite (now going by her birth name Cassidy Williams) that Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves were returning to Crystal Cove. , season 2, episode 3 He scolded Velma for double crossing him and kicking Marcie out of the group, but she hung up on him before he could finish. , season 2, episode 4. He was summoned to a meeting by Professor Pericles, with the other original Mystery Inc. , season 2, episode 5. Cassidy, Brad and Judy consequently turned down Pericles, but E rejoined forces with his former best friend, and plotted with him to destroy Cassidy, who began leaving cryptic messages about all of their wrong doings from her radio station. , season 2, episode 7. Pericles, Brad, and Judy had turned against him after E told Brad and Judy about his plan to get rid of Pericles after he realized Pericles was insane. Pericles implanted a mutant cobra larvae in his spinal column in his sleep, which has crippled him. , season 2, episode 19. He was in charge of Brad and Judy's plastic surgery to look like Fred and an old Daphne, as well fixing the Crystal Cove set to look exactly like a replica of the town, but more "end-of-the-world-ish" as Brad said. , season 2, episode 21. He went with the rest of the old, remaining Mystery Incorporated in Crystal Cove's underground caverns, where the Crystal Cove citizens were digging for Pericles to find the door to the treasure. Once the gate would be found, he was forced by Pericles with the cobra larvae to have the Kriegstaffebots kill all the workers. , season 2, episode 24. He went down to the caves to find the Evil Entity with the rest of the original Mystery Inc. There, he witnessed the murder of Hot Dog Water by the Kriegstaffebots, much to his horror and disgust and making him regret rescuing Pericles when he was a child. In a final act of redemption, he tried to protect the young Mystery Inc. from being consumed by the Evil Entity, but ended up consumed himself, his last words being for them to save themselves. , season 2, episode 25. Later when the timeline was remade, Owens had never become Mr. E and rather than be in charge of Destroido Corp, was conversely in charge of Creationex Corp, being alive and healthy as well as happily married to Cassidy in addition to having a firm friendship with Pericles. , season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 121. ** 125. ** 202. ** 203. ** 204. ** 205. ** 207. ** 212. ** 213. ** 214. ** 215. ** 217. ** 219. ** 221. (flashback) ** 224. ** 225. ** 226. Additionally, Mr. E's voice can only be heard in the following episodes: * 101. * 102. * 108. * 109. In other languages Curse of Crystal Cove clues Throughout the first season Mr. E had supplied clues to the gang for them to solve the Curse of Crystal Cove. The current clues include: * An old 8-track cassette and a newspaper article with a large piece missing. (Revenge of the Man Crab) * A Crystal Cove High yearbook from the past featuring a picture of the previous Mystery Inc. (The Legend of Alice May) * A box Velma found with two pieces of paper in it. One saying "This has all happened before" and the other was a picture of the previous Mystery Inc. With a red circle around their mascot, Professor Pericles. ( ) * A text message said they had to follow Professor Pericles if they want to solve the mystery. However, the Mystery Inc gang doesn't know that Professor Pericles escaped yet. (Howl of the Fright Hound) * Mr. E has left them a box belonging to the Darrow family, along with a note which reads that the old Mystery Inc. might never have disappeared if they had this box in their possession. Upon opening the box, its contents are revealed to be an entire history of Crystal Cove. Velma states that it seems that one mystery has become two. (The Shrieking Madness) * The taunting message of Professor Pericles, through his associate. (Where Walks Aphrodite) * The last known diary of Cassidy Williams, saying they were about to investigate the ruins of the Darrow home. (Escape from Mystery Manor) Episodic clues During the first half of the first season Mr. E had also supplied the gang with clues to unmasking the monster of the week: * An imitation gator skin purse. (The Creeping Creatures) * A riddle is presented to the gang to help them figure out the identities of the humungonauts. ** "To solve the mystery, do as follows. Open your eyes and look for the "signs" that are all around you. Open your ears and you'll "add" to your knowledge. Open your minds and you'll "ensure" a speedy solution." (Battle of the Humungonauts) * A physics book by the henchmen with a magazine. (The Secret Serum) * Two notes inside a bag of Nature Slivers that were nearly eaten by Shaggy. The notes tell them to check out the hospital for a mystery. (When the Cicada Calls) * A computer message with a dancing swordfish as a clue. (The Wild Brood) Notes/trivia * Mr. E, as Ricky Owens, was the last of the original Mystery Incorporated to die. * From the beginning there were other possible candidates than Ricky Owens to be Mr. E. ** In Beware the Beast from Below, Daphne was showing the locket to Professor Raffalo, Mayor Jones stared with shock, then anger. In Escape from Mystery Manor, also appeared to be spying on the gang after they recovered a puzzle piece from the Darrow Mansion. ** Professor Pericles warned the gang to beware those close to them. ** Angel Dynamite seemed to recognize the missing kids, but then said she didn't. She had equipment ready to play the 8-track cassette message (an obsolete format that few people would still have around). ** Corrupt CEO Ed Machine claims to be working as Mr. E's henchman. He fit the build of the executioner in , who dropped Mr. E's signature sealed envelope. References Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Businesspeople Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Destroido Corp. employees Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Redeemed villains